greatbigworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Say Something
Say Something is a song by American pop duo A Great Big World, released as the second single from their debut album, Is There Anybody Out There? (2014). Originally being released as a solo single from band member Ian Axel's solo album This Is the New Year in 2011, the song was released as a single by the band on September 3, 2013, via Epic Records. Following its usage on American reality TV show So You Think You Can Dance, the track gained attention from singer Christina Aguilera, who wanted to be featured on the song. Quickly afterwards, Aguilera appeared on the re-recorded version of "Say Something", released on November 4, 2013. Composed by Ian Axel, Chad Vaccarino and Mike Campbell, "Say Something" is a downtempo indie pop piano ballad which talks about a breakup, where the lover is implored to make a statement that could potentially reverse plans, with the singers expressing humility, sadness and regret. In the single version with Aguilera, she plays a ghost of the lover to whom the song is addressed as she traces the steps of the lead vocal. The song was critically praised for its powerful lyrics, the emotional composition and Aguilera's vocal delivery. "Say Something" did not sell significantly until the re-recorded version was available; it debuted at number 16 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart after A Great Big World and Aguilera performed the song on The Voice, while eventually peaking at number 4. It also topped the Australian charts, becoming their first number-one single (and Aguilera's third) and reached the top-ten in most countries. A music video was released on November 19, 2013. It features the trio singing as people "act out the heartbreaking lyrics." To further promote "Say Something", A Great Big World performed the track on The Voice and at the American Music Awards of 2013 with Aguilera. Background and release "Say Something" was originally released on February 8, 2011 on band member Ian Axel's solo album This Is the New Year with the song featuring harmonies by guest vocalist Jenny Owen Youngs, but the track went largely unnoticed until it received attention after being used on the TV series So You Think You Can Dance on season 10's semi final episode contemporary dance routine by the eventual champion Amy Yakima. This sparked a chain reaction that eventually made its way to Christina Aguilera. "'Say Something' was danced to on So You Think You Can Dance almost two months ago, and so many people responded to it," Axel tells Billboard. "In that whole process, someone on our team played it for someone on Christina's team, and we got a call that Christina wanted to record it, and then, literally a week later, we were in L.A. recording it with her." The pair considers Aguilera's set of pipes "one of the top voices in the world," says Chad Vaccarino, and re-recorded "Say Something" with her in two hours. "We look at Christina as this icon who can say anything and make it sound amazing," says Vaccarino. About approaching to the duo to re-record the track, Aguilera said, "Somebody sent me the song (...) and it's just the most simplest song that doesn't have to fit a formula to be heard and to be appreciated, so I just heard it and I've never done anything like this before and I was just like, 'You know', I just started to hear a harmony part over it and I was like, 'get in touch with these guys and see if they wanna get in the studio and sit behind the piano and just vibe together and see what happens...' and we did, and they're so humble, so sweet, so down to earth, and I'm all about that and supporting that, and we came together so organically and it was fun." Aguilera also added, "It's so quiet and still and steady and in a way pleading," she describes the song. "I'm only taking on projects that feel good to me and represent, as always, a purpose of the here and now in my life." Composition and lyrics "Say Something" was written by Ian Axel, Chad Vaccarino, and Mike Campbell while production was handled by Dan Romer. Sonically, the indie pop, piano ballad is underlined by a piano and string arrangement, which was performed by Los Angeles string players Mark Robertson, Andrew Duckles, and Vanessa Freebairn-Smith. Lyrically, the song talks about letting go to the one you love with the singers evoking the emotion felt when choosing after they left a failed relationship even though love still remains, with the lover imploring to make a statement that could potentially reverse plans. "Say something, I'm giving up on you/ I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you," Ian Axel and Christina coo." For Bill Lamb of About.com, the chorus "Say something, I'm giving up on you", "is brilliant." Lamb also explained the song, writing that, "instead of being filled with anger and desperation, it is a song expressing a powerful combination of humility, sadness and regret." The song was written at a time when both members were experiencing individual heartbreak. "Writing the song was part of the healing process," says Axel. "Whenever we perform it, it's like revisiting the scar. It's always a part of me, and I can always go there and feel it." Lewis Corner of Digital Spy noted that with its "stripped-down melody and emotive lyrics", the song becomes the antithesis of the club-thumping blow-outs radio currently prefers. Critical Reception "Say Something" received universal acclaim from music critics. Bill Lamb of About.com gave the song 4.5 out of 5 stars, praising its "powerful lyrics, Aguilera's delicate vocals added to the mix" and the "emotional piano and strings arrangement," pointing out that, "At a time in which pop music is lacking in emotional ballads, 'Say Something' sounds just right." Lamb also praised Aguilera for "adding a unique resonance sounding almost as if she is the ghost of the lover to whom the song is addressed as she traces the steps of the lead vocal." Lamb also praised her for "keeping the power of her voice in check and instead sings delicately with a breathy tone of loss." Rick Florino of Artist Direct gave the song 5 out of 5 stars, writing that the song is "Oscar-worthy", with "a cinematic heft to the track that makes it utterly vivid and vibrant." Florino also praised Aguilera's performance, calling it "one of her best ever, fortifying the hook and harmony masterfully." Lewis Corner of Digital Spy praised Aguilera for "reminding us why she always sounds infinitely better when heading up a ballad", calling it "a beautifully simplistic ode to heartache that evidently connects." Robert Copsey also of Digital Spy called it "one of her most understated outings in recent memory, and it's all the better for it." Jon O'Brien of Yahoo! Music noted that the song features Aguilera's "most restrained and indeed impressive vocal in years", calling the song " as emotive as it is theatrical." Melinda Newman of HitFix praised Aguilera for "showing admirable restraint vocally, beautifully pairing with Axel’s vocals." Sam Lansky of Idolator wrote that the song "was already pretty heartrending, but Aguilera's vocals provide some lovely support and additional pathos; it's a relief to hear that she enriches, rather than overwhelms, the track." Bradley Stern of MuuMuse praised the "slow, sad piano melody", the "mournful strings," calling it "a haunting production – made even better by the Stripped diva, proving once again that less is often more." Stern also praised Aguilera for showing a simple side of her voice, writing that she "doesn't even have her own verse or chorus – she resigns to delivering subtle, yet effective, backing vocals for the entirety of the re-recording. It's only in the song's final few moments that she allows that powerhouse pipes to blow in the background. And those whispers at the very end? 'Say something, I'm giving up on you…' Gulp." Music Video A music video was already shot on November 8, 2013, with Christina posting to her Twitter, Facebook and Instagram page a picture of her standing next to a piano, where the duo is playing the track. The music video, which was shot in Los Angeles, was released on November 19, 2013, exclusively on Entertainment Tonight, while VEVO premiered the video on November 20, 2013. The video features Aguilera in a minimalistic black dress and natural make-up, reminiscent of her "Beautiful" days, according to MTV's Natasha Chandel. In the video, the trio perform the ballad as people — a child whose parents won't stop fighting, a young couple lying coldly side by side, an older man bidding his dying wife goodbye — act out the heartbreaking lyrics. A Great Big World & Christina Aguilera - Say Something - Behind The Scenes|''Behind the Scenes'' A Great Big World - Say Something (Live at Arcadium Studios)|''Live at Arcadium Studios'' Reception The video received widespread acclaim from critics, due to its simplicity and honesty. For Jason Lipshut of Billboard Magazine, "Aguilera and AGBW's Ian Axel look utterly sorrowful as they croon the break-up ballad together, with Axel carefully pounding away at the grand piano and Aguilera appearing on the verge of tears as the song reaches its climax. Meanwhile, various tear-inducing images accompany the majestic track, often in slow motion – most strikingly, an older man climbing into a hospital bed with his peaceful female counterpart and emitting a silent shout." Peter Gicas of E! Online praised Aguilera's emotion on the video, writing that she "serves up a certain subtleness to the clip, which is definitely appropriate given the tone of both the ballad and the video itself." Bradley Stern of MuuMuse agreed, writing that, "Armed with nothing else but a piano and an old bed frame by her side, the 'Lotus' legend bares her soul and gives you pure Stripped-era vulnerability, conjuring the simple-yet-effective one-take video for 'The Voice Within.' No over-the-top diva theatrics, no wigs — just raw emotion and a genuinely powerful performance." John Walker of MTV Buzzworthy called the video "equal parts tragically beautiful and beautifully tragic. Like, hand us a bucket, because we are ugly-crying from our eyes, noses, mouths, ears, and at least 17 other places where tear ducts biologically shouldn't be located. Mike Wass of Idolator also praised the video, writing that, "In keeping with the song’s soft and subtle tone, the visual is understated and classy. It centers around a bed and the universality of its occupants’ grief. Interspersed with those scenes is footage of the New York-based duo at the piano and Xtina looking utterly perfect in a sleek black dress. Grab a tissue and watch the emotional clip up top." Natasha Chandel of MTV praised "a rare moment, when Xtina breaks down on camera as the hook, 'Say something, I'm giving up on you' crescendos, exposing a tender side to the singer that we haven't seen since her album 'Stripped' Live Performances On November 5, 2013, on the fourteenth episode from the fifth season of The Voice, Christina Aguilera (one of the competition's coaches) performed "Say Something" with A Great Big World. The performance consisted in a piano, some strings and a keyboard for instrumentation, while Aguilera "reining in her voice's natural power", according to Billboard's Jason Lipshutz. Christina was wearing white t-shirt, jeans and a woolly hat. The performance was lauded by critics and other artists, such as OneRepublic, Christina Perri, Ingrid Michaelson, Cee Lo Green and Carson Daly. Caila Ball of Idolator wrote that, "She was legendary, obviously." Michelle Stark of Tampa Bay Times wrote the performance "gives us all of the goosebumps." British newspaper Daily Mail wrote that Christina "gave the competitors a master class in subtlety in her touching duet." Douglas Cobb of Las Vegas Guardian Express called it "a very emotional, low-key, cool performance. It was a very tender, touching song — Christina did great, as usual, singing it." Bradley Stern of MuuMuse called the performance "perfect", writing that, "Christina keeps it as stripped as the studio version, allowing her naturally beautiful vocals to sound a whole lot more vulnerable than usual. The result? One powerful, devastating performance – you'll be seeing your reflejo in the tears streaming down your face in no time." A Great Big World & Aguilera also performed the song at the 2013 American Music Awards on November 24, 2013. With her hair in a braid and wearing a muted black dress, Aguilera sang an original verse midway through the performance, which included a string section and a fairly bare stage. With A Great Big World's Chad Vaccarino manning the keyboard, the group's Ian Axel sat at the grand piano and stamped his feet furiously as 'Say Something' approached its emotional climax," according to Billboard's Jason Lipshutz. Lindsay Dreyer of Wetpaint wrote that "Taking her rightful place center stage in a floor-length black dress and braided updo, the 32-year-old pop diva harmonized perfectly with the group's lead singer Ian Axel, who worked the piano with passion and poise. Xtina's rich yet breathy tone offered just the right amount of strength and vulnerability — a side of Christina we haven't seen in a really long time." Dreyer finished the review stating, "If tonight's AMA performance is any indication, Christina is on the brink of a major music comeback — and we can't wait!." The band also performed the song at the 2013 Victoria's Secret Fashion Show on December 10, 2013. However, Aguilera did not perform the song with them as a duet, due to scheduling conflicts of The Voice. Charts Lyrics Original Version Originally being released as a solo single from band member Ian Axel's solo album This Is the New Year in 2011, the song was released as a single by the band on September 3, 2013, via Epic Records. Lyrics Audio References Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Songs from Is There Anybody Out There? Category:2013 releases